1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lift gates for truck and trailer bodies, and more particularly to power assisted lift gates for truck and trailer bodies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lift gates provide a mechanism for transporting loads on and off of truck and trailer bodies. In many instances, the lift gate is typically positioned at the rear or side of the truck or trailer body. Most lift gates are hydraulically operated by a system that requires the truck to be running, or they operate off of a battery. Disadvantages of a hydraulically actuated lift gate include: 1) substantial system weight; 2) extensive required maintenance; and 3) the possibility of environmental contamination as a result of hydraulic fluid leaks.
What is needed is a lift gate apparatus that overcomes these disadvantages.